Heretofore, a car cover used to generally protect a car, especially from direct sun light and frost has been made and used in various form.
An example of a well known car cover is one which directly covered the car with a thin sheet of material. Such a car cover only blocked light.
Another known car cover is one in which a sheet material is cut as wide as the width of a car and the rear end of this sheet is attached to a winding roller drum containing a winding roller spring. An automatic winding apparatus made by putting this structure into a case is mounted on the rear trunk of a car, and a hook means is supplied on the front edge of the cover sheet, for fixing the front end of the cover to the front of the car. When in use, the cover sheet is drawn out of the automatic winding apparatus and the front edge is fixed to the front of the car using the sheet to cover the body of the car. When not in use, the releasing of the fixing hook of the cover sheet causes the sheet to be wound automatically into the automatic winding drum.
The covers such as these have the disadvantage that it is not possible to avoid the overheating of the car body from sun light passing directly through cover sheet. This is because an interspace region for ventilation between the cover sheet and the car body cannot be formed to avoid the direct sun light phenomenon. Nevertheless, certain interspace region members have been attached to the cover sheet at a predetermined interval. However, this approach has the disadvantage that the interspace region is formed only adjacent to the area where the interspace member is attached and the formation of the interspace region elsewhere, if it occurred at all, was irregular. Further, the usual automatic winding device has the disadvantages of high manufacturing cost and frequent malfunction due to the complexity of the structure.